


A New Way to Cuddle

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [2]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral!reader, i really have no idea what tags to add to this one, obviously, reader has extremely nice legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: You took your time looking over the shape of your lover as he lounged on the couch. He appeared to be doodling; you saw his pen dance furiously across the paper. You wondered what was on his mind, what it was that he was creating. You saw him place the pen into the spine of the sketchbook and craned his neck. He eyed you suspiciously, scanning you from head to toe. Indigo dusted onto his cheeks as he noticed the shirt you were in. It was one of his comfortable-as-hell pajama shirts. Surprisingly it wasn’t indigo but more of a violet-blue instead.“Depends on what it is,” An eyebrow raised as he scanned you from head to toe, admiring the way his shirt fit you. When he got to your feet, a delighted smile graced his glowing features.





	A New Way to Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> galekh is one of my all-time favorites, so naturally, you know i had to do it to em

“Hey, Galekh? Can I maybe try something?” you nervously fidgeted with your fingers as you came into the living room.

Galekh was spread out on the entirety of the couch, sitting up partially with the armrest as support. His legs took up the rest of the couch, crossed at the ankles. You couldn’t help but smile when you noticed his socks; one indigo, one black. You had the exact same on your feet right now, too. You had wanted some type of clothing item for both of you to match in, and socks were the only thing you both could agree on. Who were you to disagree? Now he had absolutely no excuse for putting his freezing-ass indigoblood feet on you in the middle of the night.

You took your time looking over the shape of your lover as he lounged on the couch. He appeared to be doodling; you saw his pen dance furiously across the paper. You wondered what was on his mind, what it was that he was creating. You saw him place the pen into the spine of the sketchbook and craned his neck. He eyed you suspiciously, scanning you from head to toe. Indigo dusted onto his cheeks as he noticed the shirt you were in. It was one of his comfortable-as-hell pajama shirts. Surprisingly it wasn’t indigo but more of a violet-blue instead.

“Depends on what it is,” An eyebrow raised as he admired the way his shirt fit you. When he got to your feet, a delighted smile graced his glowing features.

“Cuddling,” you said nonchalantly, shrugging your shoulders. His previous expression dropped almost as quickly as it had formed as he squinted at you, eyebrows furrowing. He looked at you over the top rim of his glasses

“Cuddling? You’re asking me to cuddle? You know what, never mind, yes, that’s fine, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be this time over any other time but, alright,” Galekh motioned for you to come over with a weak hand, voice lowering to a mumble the more he spoke. He shifted his focus back to whatever he was working on in his sketchbook.

You padded on over to him, your matching fuzzy socks on your feet. You noticed him beginning to scoot over the exact moment when you appeared in his peripherals , his arm opening to invite you to nuzzle into his side like you normally did.

“No, stay where you are,” He squinted again, resuming to his previous position.

“You’re being very weird about this, I don’t like it,” you made a sound that could only be described as the sound a sprinkler makes as its’ turning on as you gestured with your hands, letting him know you had this under control.

In all honesty, you could have just said “hey! I’m in my underwear and I want to cuddle but I’m a bit self-conscious about it,” but of course, nothing in your life could ever be that simple. Truth be told, you were a bit nervous only because he hadn’t seen you in your underwear yet and vice versa. Not that there was anything wrong with that. You knew you had nice legs, the Grand Highblood told you so.

Even though you hated to admit that you will forever and always be somewhat bitter that Galekh didn’t like your legs when you first met, you knew he loved them now. You should spend some time another day pondering on that. Maybe you’re spending a bit too much time around Tagora; you’ve never been one to hold grudges. Hopefully you don’t start charging people for miscommunications next.

Anyways, you and Galekh both had incredible legs, and it was time to put your plan into action. The indigo on his face heavily deepened as he saw you climb onto him to reside right on top of his pelvis, knees resting against his hips. Your hands rested loosely curled on his stomach and you may or may not have begun to lightly knead at the thick skin. You cocked your head to the sids, pressing your knuckles further into his skin. You loved his thick stomach; if you could, you’d kiss it for days. 

“Wh-“ Galekh’s mouth was agape as his face flushed indigo. He stuttered to find his words he wanted to say for once in his entire life. As you continued to knead into him with the occasional shift of your hips, miniscule whines escaped his lips as he watched you move. 

You quickly changed the pace of things as you moved to lift his arms, which still held his sketchbook, gently by the wrists as you slithered under them, your forehead directly above his energetic heartbeat. You slid your hands underneath his neck to cradle the back of his head. fingers tangling in his hair. He lifted his head momentarily once he realized what you were doing. You readjusted your legs, hips and groin gyrating lightly against his until you found the right position. Once you did, you sighed and sunk into him, eyes sliding shut as you began to massage his scalp. You pressed a kiss to the column of his neck, resting on his chest again afterwards.

You heard the gears in Galekh’s brain begin to turn as he was wound back to life. He set his book on the side table and tied his arms around you, rubbing at your back soothingly. Your hips shifted again as you adjusted and his did as well, so you could adjust more comfortably.

“Would you mind explaining to me why you couldn’t just tell me you wanted to do this like the sentient being I know you are?”

“Who said I was sentient?” Galekh huffed and rolled his eyes as you giggled, pressing a big, wet, kiss to his cheek. He made a sound of disgust as he wiped at his cheek. A few moments later, his tongue darted out like a lizard to lick your temple, which only caused you to laugh even harder as he held you tighter, the laughs he had tried to suppress bubbling to the surface.

“I guess I was nervous,”

“You? Nervous? That’s highly doubtful. Have you seen your Chittr account?” You flicked his forehead as you snickered, the sound he made in protest to your actions calming you a bit.

“I guess it’s because we haven’t seen each other without pants yet. Pants are very important,” Galekh’s head pushed back into your hands as he cackled loudly. You could swear you heard his lusus laugh back in response.

“I’m terribly sorry for laughing, but we both know that that’s ridiculous. Besides, why would you need to worry? You have stunning legs,”

“Says the person who didn’t like them when we first met!” You delivered another flick to his forehead. He flicked you back in return.

“Oh, please, you couldn’t have expected me to take you seriously with how you were flexing them. What kind of position even was that?” both you and Galekh moved to hug each other closer as you continued to playfully and lovingly banter back and forth, occasionally delivering more licks to the temple or flicks to the forehead.

You should know by now that you had nothing to worry about with these types of things. He may not be the biggest on physical contact, but once he started, he didn’t stop. But there was one thing that worried you; Galekh was dangerously close to biting the fingers you were flicking him with.

Thankfully, you knew that two could easily play at that game.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated! thank you!


End file.
